


Yandere Dean Forester One Shots

by YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Unrequited Love, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki/pseuds/YouMakeMyHeartGoDokiDoki
Summary: I really like his character. I also like yandere a lot and writing for yanderes. He gave off a lot of yandere potential. So I decided to make this. I have a Yandere Rory Gilmore One Shot book as well and I plan on making a book for yandere both x reader. I'll take requests but nothing too angsty please. If you liked it then I'd love to know(aka kudos and commenting)!
Relationships: Dean Forester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Jason Dean Forester-Yandere!Boyfriend!Dean Forester x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best. I hope you like it.

BABY, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME! LET'S JUST TALK ABOUT THIS!" Dean desperately yelled as he ran off after you. You grabbed your bag that was on the kitchen counter. You broke the news to him after you both went to his house when school was done for the day. You really just couldn't deal with him anymore. He was too posessive, always asked what you were doing, and talking to you. Even when he was at work. The time that you had fully alone without a text or two from him only happened every so often but not enough. It wasn't like you hated clingy guys. The attention and affection were actually very appealing to you! But this was way too much. Some would say obsessive amounts even. You heard him stomp off to somewhere. You were right by the door when he spoke up again. "B-baby, if you leave me I'll kill myself." Dean sobbed out. That made you stop. You turned around and saw him holding up a knife to his stomach. "Dean, please tell me you won't." you shakily replied. Your body was frozen in place. Tears ran down his face like a waterfall. He nodded his head no and sniffed. You heard that your boyfriend had some problems beforehand but you never suspected it to be this bad. "I love you so, so much. I love you more than any one else. Rory doesn't even compare to you. I can't live without you." Dean said slowly. You slowly walked over with your hands raised. "Alright, it's okay. I won't leave you." You replied, trying to diffuse the situation as much as possible. You now stood right in front of him. He was only a couple of feet away from you. The knife was pressed closer to him. "I promise I won't ever leave you." you reassured him. He carefully set the knife down on the kitchen counter. Then, he opened his arms, expecting you to come in to them. You did and he held you as if you were a porcelain doll yet still tight. "Thank you, thank you so much, princess. I love you so much. Can you tell me you love me, please?" Dean told you. "I love you, Dean." you said, making sure not to stutter. His face buried itself in your hair, inhaling your glorious scent. Dean placed a few kisses on your forehead. "Let's go cuddle now, sweetie. We can just relax and watch our favorite movies. Would you like that?" he offered. You nodded just below his chest due to the height difference. You were so small, fragile, beautiful, and just plain old perfect in general in his eyes. He smiled at you. Then without warning he picked you up, wrapping your legs around his waist. You instinctively put your arms around him to keep from falling. He held you close to him, not wanting to ever let you out of his arms. Dean turned the TV on and put yours and his favorite Disney movie in, never setting you down the entire time. He plopped down on the couch and stroked your hair as you laid your head on his chest. As the movie started you asked yourself "What am I going to do". All you'll be doing is staying with your loving boyfriend, Dean Forester, if he has anythig to say about it.


	2. Her Protector-Yandere!Boyfriend! Dean Forester x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is very, very upset.

The whole drive back to your home Dean glared at the road. He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were practically turning white. You spoke up several times but he just ignored you and kept driving. If only you didn't talk to that boy. Dean dragged you away from him, grumbling something about "looking at my princess". The boy was actually really nice. He told you how beautiful you looked and was so sweet to you. Dean was starting to scare you. His blood was boiling. He'd have to "talk" to him later. Dean was like a ticking time bomb. One wrong move and he'd blow. As you pulled into the driveway you started preparing for the worst. He opened his door and slammed it shut. He stomped to your side and opened your door for you. "Thank you, sweetie." you said meekly. He grabbed your hand tightly and dragged you inside after shutting the door just as he had done with the other. You struggled to keep up with his long strides. He opened the door and closed, bringing you in with him. "Your phone, hand it over, NOW." Dean ordered. "Wh-What?" you asked, not quite sure if you heard your boyfriend right. "Give. Me. Your. Phone." he commanded. "Why?" you said, not fully wanting to hand over your phone to him. Dean's nostrils were flared and his jaw was clenched. He sharply inhaled through his nose and shut his eyes, trying his best to calm down. But he thought of what happened again and his attempts were in vain. "BECAUSE THAT ASSHAT PUT HIS NUMBER IN THERE AND I'M GETTING RID OF IT. THAT SON OF A BITCH WAS FLIRTING WITH YOU." he yelled right in your face, his grip tightening on your wrist. "THAT MOTHER FUCKER WAS LOOKING YOU UP AND DOWN AND I'M NOT GOING TO LET HIM TAKE YOU FROM ME!" he shouted. You had heard that your boyfriend had jealousy issues but you never imagined it would be this bad. You shakily handed your phone to him. He snatched it quickly from your hands and typed in the password. He found it and deleted it swiftly, grumbling the whole time. "IF YOU EVER TALK TO HIM AGAIN, I'LL-" "Dean, please stop, y-you're scaring me." you said, interrupting him, tears already falling down your face. Your lower lip trembled as the tears fell. Not only was he scaring you but he was hurting you. His grip on your wrist was hard and he had yet to release it. It had loosened with your words. Dean stopped and looked at you, shocked and ashamed. Ashamed of his actions, for hurting and scaring his princess and shocked at how far he had gone. His baby was crying because of him. There was always a better way of doing something and Dean did not go that route. "I'm so, so sorry princess." he said, letting go of your wrist. The fire of anger he had burned out. The skin was red and sore. He held it in his hands and rubbed it, trying to soothe the pain he had caused. He even puckered his lips and blew on it. He led you to the couch, where he sat you down on it. Then he wrapped his arms around you and rubbed your back shushing you. "I am so, so sorry. I only wanted to make sure he doesn't message you or get close to you. He just wants to get to know you because he wants to be with you. He'll just break your heart. I'll love you forever. I never meant to hurt you. I just want to protect you." Dean slowly whispered, not wanting to seem threatening. Sure, he was still mad at the boy and Dean's fist would probably meet the boy's face, but he couldn't help but calm down with you. "I forgive you, Deanie." You said putting your head below his neck. "Thank you, princess." Dean gratefully said. Dean still felt horrible about the pain he caused you. But it was all okay now. He would make sure the boy stayed away and his darling would stay with him. The only person who should ever look at his princess like that is him.


	3. Drunk With Love-Drunk!Yandere!Dean Foresterx Best Friend!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets drunk and confesses to you.

As you put your hand on the door handle, you felt quite strange. Like something was going to pop out and scare you. This feeling was proved correct when you pushed the handle a tiny bit and the door creaked open. "Maybe I forgot to lock the door." you thought. But when you vividly remembered locking the door beforehand disproved your theory. Faint giggling could be heard from the inside. You heard a crash come from inside and a familiar voice say "Dammit". You ran inside and turned on the lights. You went around the corner and flipped those lights on too. There, in the middle of your living room, stood your best friend Dean drunker than a skunk. Right by him was your lamp on the floor. He gave you a large smile and waved. "Hi, Y/N!" Dean said with a giggle. He followed your eyes to your lamp that fell down. "Oh! Sorry, baby, I was trying to find my way and I walked into that! Here, I'll fix it!" he exclaimed. That was weird. He never called you baby. He stumbled over and and fumbled to pick it up. Luckily, he succeeded and it was now upright. "Um, Dean, what are you doing? Drunk? In my house? At night? And in the dark?" you asked, questioning what exactly happened. Also him calling you baby. "OH! Um, yeah, I came here to tell you something super duper important. I was supposed to surprise you. SURPRISE!" Dean explained, yelling the last part and giggling. He walked closer to you. Without warning, he took you in his arms and hugged your smaller frame. You were stiff but ended up hugging back and patted his back. He inhaled your hair deeply. This was strange to you but drunk people to weird things. Though, you weren't sure if he actually did. "D-Dean, did you just smell me?" you asked. "Yeah, you always smell nice." he mumbled into your hair. His face was nestled in to your hair."What was so important?" you asked. Dean got his head out of your hair and looked at you. Dean blushed and started getting all shy. He had a goofy, bashful smile. "Well....I've really, really loved you for a long time and I'm hoping that you'll feel the same." he said, his eyes not meeting yours. You left his embrace. "Oh, um well, I'm really sorry, Dean. I just see you as a friend." you said, looking at the floor. It was silent for a solid minute. A choked sob broke the silence. It made you look up to see Dean crying. "B-But I love you!" Dean yelled. "I'm sorry." you said, feeling bad for your actions. He fell onto his knees and hugged your legs. "PLEASE, GIVE ME A CHANCE, PLEASE. I PROMISE I COULD BE THE BEST BOYFRIEND YOU COULD HAVE EVER ASKED FOR! Just one date and I'll prove it to you. Just one.....please.." he begged, crying loudly the whole time. You felt horrible. Dean was your best friend and he wasn't that bad looking. Maybe if you just gave him a chance. It hurt so much to see him cry and be on his knees begging. It was also really uncomfortable. You thought more about it as he go your legs wet with his tears. "Alright fine, just one date." you said, caving in. Dean stopped crying and looked up at you smiling. "Thank you, thank you so much. I promise that you'll love it." Dean promised you. "Now come on, I'll bring you home." you said, trying to get your friend off the floor. "I don't wanna leave you." he said stubbornly. You knew it would be hard to convince him so you just sighed. "Fine, I'll go get you some blankets and pillows and you can sleep on the couch." you replied. He just nodded and got up with a goofy smile on his face. You left to get him what you promised. You grabbed his favorite blanket you owned. When you returned, Dean still hadn't moved and had a dreamy, love-struck look in his eyes. His face still sported that grin. You placed the pillow and blanket down for him on the couch. "Thank you, baby." Dean said. "Dean, we aren't dating." you replied. "Alright, alright, sorry." he told you, thinking "At least not yet". He gave you one last hug though, which you returned. Dean sat down on the couch and lovingly watches you walk over to the light switch. "Alright, you know where the bathroom is. If you need anything, please just ask. If you get hungry then you're welcome to the kitchen." you told him. "Okay, thank you, Y/N. You're such a sweetheart." he told you. "Good night, Dean." you said. "Good night, Y/N. Have dreams sweeter than yourself." he said flirtatiously. You blushed lightly, which he noticed and smirked internally. It was a good ego boost for him. Now he knows for a fact that he could win you. You turned out the lights. Dean snuggled up into the blanket and smelled it. It smelled like you. That made him smile slightly. You were laying down in your bed, your breath slowing down and your eyelids got heavier. As soon as you fell asleep, something plopped onto your bed. Your eyes shot open and you yelled "HUH". On top of you, with his face directly on your chest, was Dean. He snuggled into you and flipped the covers so that it was covering his back yet still covering you. "Dean get off, you're crushing me." you wheezed, all your air being taken when Dean had hopped on top of you. He rolled over onto his back, mumbling a sorry. "Dean, you have to go back on the couch." you told him with a sigh. "No thanks, I like it with you." Dean whispered. He cuddled up closely to you after shimmying under the covers. "Dean-" you objected, but before you could finish, soft snores filled the room. You sighed and decided to just sleep. The next morning Dean remembered his date with you and rushed off to go make preparations. But not before staying for breakfast, you always cooked so well. The next day he had it all ready and was at your house to pick you up. He complimented you on how gorgeous you looked, which you responded with that he was looking quite handsome as well. It was a picnic in a nice secluded part of the forest. He even strung up lights. He just knew you would love it after all the time he spent talking to and stalking you. The both of you had a great time. It was you that suggested maybe going out another time. Dean felt his heart flutter. His princess liked him! Dean quickly responded, "OH! Yeah! That would be great! I'd love that". Well, two dates turned to three, and three turned to four. Then, you and Dean officially said that the two of you were dating. It wasn't long after when you became Mrs. Forester. Dean also made sure that the wedding went off without a hitch. The two of you were happily married, especially Dean. He just knew that, deep down inside, you loved him. All you needed was a little push in the right direction.


	4. Oblivious To Obsession-Yandere! Best Friend!Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love him, you just didn't know it yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of making yandere Jess x Dean fic. I think it's a good idea. Watch out for Yandere Rory x Fem!Reader x Yandere Dean which I might post soon.

As you walked into the store Dean's eyes became glued on you. You were so gorgeous. Those eyes of yours sparkled and shined more than the stars. The two plump pink lips that you had were just begging for him to kiss them. It was as if you were perfection itself. When you accidentally bumped into someone you immediately apologized. Yeah, you were perfect. He could tell that you were beautiful on the inside as well. Dean knew that he would have to make you his princess. You walked up and down the aisles, raking your eyes on the shelves. Dean continues stocking the shelves but always looked at you from the corner of his eye. You seemed confused. He had to help you of course. What a great way to introduce himself as well! "Hey there, can I help you with anything," Dean asked. You jumped and turned your head quickly to look at the taller boy by your side. Dean stood a bit too close and was giving you a close-mouthed smile. Dean didn't want to stand farther away from you, you smelled so amazing. But he knew that he would have to back up or else you would be creeped out. He stepped back a few steps to not frighten you. "Oh um, I kind of have a list! I could really use the help if you don't mind," you sheepishly said. Dean got excited and fist-pumped the air internally. If he helped you then the two of you could get to know each other better! "Oh, I don't mind at all! What's the first thing on your list," Dean cheerfully replied. "Thank you so much! Do you know where I can find this," you told him. He leaned down to look at the list in your hands. He of course tried to get as close as possible without being creepy. "Come on," he said. He wanted to grab your smaller hand in his, to feel your soft skin and let you know he was there. He didn't though and pulled his hand back since he unknowingly was slowly bringing it closer to your hand. He turned and started walking in the direction he knew it was in. You struggled to follow his long strides. He noticed and tried taking smaller steps. The two of you got each and every item on your list. While he helped you he cracked some jokes and subtly flirted with you. He even said you looked nice even though he wanted to say ravishingly beautiful. He also asked you questions, where you were from, your favorite color, favorite candy, your hobbies. It would seem weird to ask someone those questions, Dean knew that. He would keep them casual. You asked him about himself as well. By the end of it you had gotten everything and the two of you knew some things about each other. Dean had excused himself earlier to go to the bathroom when in reality he was buying you your favorite candy. He bought it for you and wrote his number on a sticky note that was your favorite color. He put a heart by it and "Call me ~Dean". He just had to let you know he was REALLY interested. He hid it in his pocket for later. Dean insisted he help you with the checkout. When you weren't looking he sneaked the treat into your grocery bag. If you didn't text him he would be crushed. You picked up the bags. His fingers brushed yours slightly. He felt a spark travel through your hand and into his. You jumped back a tiny bit. He was right, you did belong to him. You even knew it. Even though it was probably from friction or something it was sill a sign. "Sorry," you said. "No, it's fine," Dean replied. And he meant it. Late into the night Dean was still thinking of you. You hadn't texted him. Did you not like him? Did he come off too strong? Was he being creepy? He had been on his phone all night waiting for you to text him. During the rest of his shift and the day he had glanced over quickly at his phone. He daydreamed about you and him being together ever since you left the store. Y/N Forester just had a nice ring to it, anyone could agree. Of course he passed the time at night by looking up your Instagram. You always posted the best pictures. Everyone in the comments thirsted over you. It made his blood boil. Sure, you deserved all the praise and love in the world but he hated how much they wanted you. It felt as if they were trying to take you from him. He scrolled through all of your pictures and saved them all. He made sure not to like any of them. You would have to invite him to follow you or follow him first. It would be creepy if the guy from the store started following you, even if he was your age. He scrolled through some more videos. His heart was breaking bit by bit each minute that went by. Then, a pin went off. A notification popped up for a message from an unknown number. Dean swiftly clicked on it. "Hi, it's Y/N. Sorry for not texting you sooner. I didn't even notice that you put your number on some candy for me. By the way, thanks for the candy. That was so sweet of you," you said. Dean was tempted to respond but he stopped himself. If he responded too soon he would seem desperate. So he waited. Three minutes had gone by before he finally texted "Hi Y/N, you're welcome". Then you sent another text. "What are you doing up so late," you asked. "I should be asking you the same thing," he replied, putting a winking emoji by it. "Lol," you sent. Dean smiled to himself. You really did love him you just didn't know it. The two of you talked early into the morning. The next day he texted you when he got the chance. It went on like this for a few days before the two fo you met up at the gazebo. Of course it went as usual, the two of you talked and found things to do. Dean was basically giving you a tour of the town. In the amount of time he had lived there he had seen enough to know his way. "This is Luke's, sometimes I come here and eat something. Hey are you hungry? I could get you something to eat," Dean told you. "That would be so sweet of you! You don't have to. Unless you're hungry," you replied. "Oh no, I insist. You haven't eaten yet and I'm pretty hungry too," he said. He wanted to make sure his princess was well fed. If he walked in there with you and led you to a table then they would think that you and him were dating. "Thank you, Deanie," you said. Dean's heart fluttered. Oh Gosh, you gave him a nickname! This was a great sign! He smiled at you with his mouth closed and opened the door for you. You and him went inside and he lead you to a table. After your orders were taken the both of you talked about foods you've never tried. "I've never had coffee, ever," you admitted. "Really," Dean asked, surprised at how you hadn't already tried some. "I just never did," you said. "Well, I ordered a coffee. You can try some if you want," Dean said. "That's really nice of you. You don't have to," you told him. "Come on, try it! It's really good," he insisted. You thought for a moment. "Okay, I will. You're such a sweetheart," you said. Dean just blushed lightly and looked down at the table. When the food came Dean raised his eyebrows and lowered them several times at you while also smiling at you widely with his mouth closed. You giggled at Dean's actions. Dean smiled somehow even wider that what he had done made you laugh. Dean picked up the cup of coffee and brought it up to his lips. He blowed on it to cool it down. It would pain him to have you burn your tongue or get hurt in any way because of him. Then he put it in front of your mouth you. You cautiously leaned forward. You put your hands on the sides to bring it closer. Your hands touched Dean's and you didn't think much of it but hw did. He just wanted to hug you, kiss you, and make you his. You took a small sip of the dark drink. Your nose curled up in disgust. You quickly swallowed it. "That was so gross and bitter," you complained. Your face was still slightly scrunched up. Dean laughed at your reaction to the drink. He brought the cup back over to his mouth and took a sip. He made sure to get his lips directly on the place where you placed your own. It was almost as good as kissing you. He pointed to the cup and then gave you a thumbs up, still drinking from it. You laughed a little. "I don't know how you like it. It's just so bitter. I guess I'll always be a hot cocoa kind of girl," you said. You and him dug into the food in front of you. Bits conversation happeened here and there through out the meal. At the end you were just about to take out your wallet to pay but Dean stopped you. He already had his wallet out and said he would pay for it. You said that it was only fair that you should pay for what you had. He insisted that he wanted to treat you and you caved in. He took a picture with you that you would post on your Instagram. You asked for his account so you could tag him. He finally had a good excuse to like your posts! You followed him and he followed back. The day went on with the two of you doing things and Dean buying you some candy at a store. Dean was laying it on thick that he liked you a lot. At night Dean was laying in his bed. He clicked on the notification that he was tagged in your post. The comments were filled with people asking if he's your boyfriend and people saying how cute the two of you are together. Sadly, you said that he was just a friend. Dean knew that you loved him. You just didn't know it yet. A few weeks passed and you showed up at Dean's job looking so excited that you looked as if you would explode at any second. "Hey Y/N, what are you so happy about," Dean asked. "I HAVE A DATE," you exclaimed. Dean's heart shattered. WHY WERE YOU GOING TO GO OUT WITH SOME BITCH? WHY NOT BE WITH HIM? IS IT NOT FUCKING OBVIOUS THAT HE LOVES YOU?! Dean kept trying to cool down. He didn't want to freak out in front of his darling. This was a major problem. Okay, okay, okay all he would have to do is figure out who. "Oh that's great! Who is it," Dean asked with fake cheerfulness. "It's Jeremy," you admitted, a dreamy took in your eyes. Dean knew that he should have known that that motherfucker was the one and that he would someday ask you out. That son of a bitch hung around you too much. Jeremy would just confuse you and make you think that you loved him instead. Dean and you kept chatting as he worked and unbeknownst to you, plotted how he would take care of Jeremy. The day before your date came a few days later. Jeremy was alone outside the school. It was perfect. Dean surprised Jeremy by taking him by the collar and slamming him into the side of the building. "What the hell man," Jeremy yelled. "You better fucking listen to me right now, you peice of shit. I will break your damn arms and legs if you go on that date with her. If you so much as try to be friends with her then you can expect a black eye. Stay the fuck away from my princess. Don't you dare tell anybody about our little encounter. Do you understand," Dean threatened, pushing the boy into the wall more. Jeremy nodded quickly. Dean smirked and let him go. Jeremy attempted walking away to make it seem as if he wasn't scared out of his mind. It was obvious by how he was shaking. Now you were his for the taking. The next day you were scrambling to make sure you looked perfect. Dean helped as much as he could with putting together an outfit. You looked so gorgeous. Then again, you always do. Dean wished that you were dressing up for him and excited to go on a date with him instead. You were so giddy and jumpy. The time came when you needed to leave. Dean waved at you as you left and genuinely smiled. He knew for a fact that you would tell him about how your date had stood you up. Dean waited. And he waited. Then his phone vibrated. He looked at it and saw your name and face lighting up the screen. He swiped right to accept the call. Dean was worried. What if he did go and told you about his fight with him? "Dean, he's not here. He blocked my number. He stood me up," you said on the brink of tears. Dean smirked. His plan had worked. "Hey, hey, hey it's okay, it's okay. Don't worry, don't cry," he said. He didn't want you to cry. He didn't want to hurt you. But he had to. He could hear you finally break and start sobbing. "Do you want me to come pick you up. He isn't good enough for you anyways," Dean comforted. He heard you sob out a yeah. Dean hurried to get in his car and get it going. When he got there you were sitting down crying. Dean quickly took you in his arms. You were crying into his chest as he shushed you. You hugged him tightly and he did the same. He whispered sweet nothings as he rubbed your back. Then he brought you to his car. He buckled you in and stroked your hair a small bit. He drove you back home and listened to you talk about how Jeremy broke your heart. Dean comforted you all through the night, even though he left to go home an hour or two later. Two weeks passed and Dean knew you were ready for him. He sent you a location to go to and told you to wear something nice. Dean stood at the gazebo wearing an all white suit, included with a white tie. He was holding a bouquet of your favorite flowers. He was panicking on the inside but looked calm and collected on the outside. What if you didn't show up? What if you didn't feel the same? What if you knew of how he threatened Jeremy? When you showed up in your best dress he didn't calm down, he just panicked even more. The pale moonlight and fairy lights he had hung up lit up the night. A surprised look came on your face. Did you not love him? Dean walked forward in long strides, trying to look confident. You were planted to the ground, not having moved an inch ever since Dean was in sight. "These are for you," Dean said, handing you the flowers. "T-Thank you, Deanie," you stuttered with a blush. Y/N, I love you. I honestly have always loved you. I let you try to go out with Jeremy but then he broke your heart. You would make me the happiest man in the entire universe if you said you wanted me to be your prince charming," Dean confessed. Your eyes were wide and your cheeks were flushed. Your plump lips were slightly parted. "I-I love you too," you said, looking down at the floor. Dean's eyes lit up and a large smile spread across his face. He took your face in his hands and kissed your beautiful lips. He had wanted to kiss then ever since he first saw you and he finally did. You put your arms around his neck to deepen it. It was perfect. This whole night was perfect. When the two of you parted he looked down at you with love and you did the same. The both of you smiled at each other. The two of you ate the dinner Dean had prepared. Then he slow danced with you in the gazebo to the most romantic song you loved. At the end of the date, you and him gazed up at the stars and cuddled. He talked with you about love and parts of your life. You slowly fell asleep in his arms. Dean smiled to himself. You finally admitted to loving him. He was no longer just Dean, the best friend who is the cool cashier kid. He was now Dean, best friend and prince charming of Y/N and also the cool cashier kid. He would say that you were finally his but then again you were always his. The next day you posted pictures of you and him on Instagram and said he was your boyfriend. Everyone congratulated you two. He put "Y/N's Prince Charming" in his Instagram bio and you put "Dean's Princess" in your own. He loves you. Now they all knew it.


	5. Ha

This has 69 hits.


End file.
